'It was just a Normal Day' EDITED VERSION
by 16estrellas
Summary: “It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually that’s what I thought before seeing her..but REALLY…REALLY SEEING HER FOR THE FIRST TIME!” Fnaru.sasu


Well ..well..just a new story…My first english fic…I just had this awesome ..(Dahhhh) idea and I wanted to update this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: **"It was just a normal day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, err..well..actually that's what I thought before seeing her..but REALLY…REALLY SEEING HER FOR THE FIRST TIME!" (E/N: I just thought this summery should be replaced but, it all depends on the author. I don't know the story itself to know the summary)

………

Before you start reading the fic, you must know that in the fic **Naruto is a girl**…the story starts around when she's at the academy, and is like 12 years old.

**Appearance:** She has long blonde hair, that reach the end of her back in a low pigtail, blue eyes, orange baggy pants and a white t-shirt.

**About herself: **She's loud, noisy, but friendly, except hanging with Sakura or Sasuke, she usually makes a funny pranks, makes jokes and that stuff, all in all she's a happy-go-lucky girl, Who never takes her studies seriously. But she lives in an apartment where she is alone… her favorite food is… RAMEN! She hates it when she has to stare into the cup ramen, smelling the nice aroma coming from it. That was the most annoying 3 minutes of her life.

**Her social life: **As I was saying she can't stand talking or hanging with Sakura, why? Because that pinkish girl likes(1) Sasuke! So, err… _what_ does that have to do with her? Well, she couldn't stand the idea about Sakura breaking her friendship with Ino, and _why_ is that affecting her? They were actually, in ancient times ago (Dahhh…), best of friends, Sakura, Ino and her... (I'll tell you later!) And _why_ hate Sauke? It's the reason of their broken sisterhood, Uchiha Sasuke, that good for nothing bastard that should have a monument for his so-called _'fan-girls'_ to worship. Sakura broke her friendship because of _Him, _so that's why she** HATES** him. It's the same with Ino. (2)

In different topic, now her only best friend is Keiko, a lower prankster like her. She has brownish hair and green eyes. Naruto met her at Konoha gates, and they started a prank to her when she MET HER! So they became friends because of that.(3)

She usually hangs with Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru too, so they are a Team and then her world stop after that. Why? Because she didn't want to befriend the Uchiha's Fans Club, that's nearly half of the classroom's whole population, the other half? Well, it was composing of some loser boys, and they were some good for nothing, just a bunch of designs in the classroom or what she calls 'training dummies'. Remembering the term 'Training Dummies' always make her laugh, an Evil laugh. She called them that because she was stronger than those girly-boys.

………

It was just a normal Day in Konoha, birds were singing, the sky was blue, the town people were doing their daily routines, the market vendors was busy in their shop. In short everything was normal in the Hidden Village of Konoha... You could say even the shouting in the Ninja Academy was, rather, a normal thing to those who live in the area. Yes, everything was fine and normal for the blond-haired girl named: Uzumaki, Naruto. Err… currently she was being nagged by her persistent and innocent Sensei: Umino, Iruka.

"**NA-RU-TO!**" A brown-haired Jounin said Naruto's name fiercely in each syllable. "You made another prank!" Iruka said not noticing that there was a paper on his back saying 'Kick me', continued to preach the blonde-haired brat. "How many times do I have to tell you, what to do and what not to **DO?!**" yelled a mad Iruka, as the girl was looking around and was also holding a laugh. She was not really listening at the older man. She already memorized this speech as she heard it a dozen of times already.

"Psst…" The girl started "Iruka-sensei, it was nothing…why can't you just be funny, huh?" Asks the blonde girl in a bored tone, she really, really need to end this preaching session with her sensei.

"Funny? Funny my face! Heck, **WHY CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS? **You know, really, I never got mad before because of your pranks… but** _NOW_**_…_ it's a different case. What _were **YOU THINKING?**_**"** Iruka ask his most… annoying student. Well, there was a time when he was just like her, the need to be recognized. Iruka shook his by that thought, 'Now is not the time reminiscing', Iruka then looked back at his student.

"Well, I-" but the girl was rudely interrupted by her sensei. 'Well, I guess he heard my reasoning a dozen times too…' Naruto just shrugs and look at her sensei, and was preparing to unleash her most and powerful technique. She holds her hand together, like begging, and closes her eyes.

"Naruto, I already know the answer. You **WEREN'T** thinking and actually as I'm seeing you at the moment you…" Iruka look down at Naruto, and saw a big watery blue eyes when she opened her eyes 'Crap' is only words he thought as his mind slowly freezes "You…argh…too… cute." Iruka's eyes widen when muttered the last few words. "Naruto, don't give me _those eyes…_" told Iruka. As he fight against the eye technique Naruto was giving him 'Not those Puppy eyes again!'

"B-But… Iruka-sensei, I…" Naruto said in an irresistible sweet tone, because she was trying to find an excuse to get out and be _free,_ so she used her puppy eyes level 2 as she hope they helped… There were now tears flowing along the big and round watery eyes as she looks intently at her sensei. "Please…" Naruto pouted and results into a flushed and uncomfortable sensei.

"Argh…Naruto!" Iruka said while gritting his teeth. "You know, you can go home…" Iruka just sigh and look away. "Just don't paint senseis' crazy faces with slogans around the village…_And" _Iruka look back at his student._ "_…**DON'T YOU EVER WRITE AGAIN ABOUT THE HOKAGES LIKE THAT!** You understood?" Iruka ask, although he knew Naruto wouldn't follow his words.

"Err…Yeah, see ya, _Iruka-sensei_!" Naruto wink at her sensei and she started running out of the building. She was free at last. She thought she was going to stay at the Ninja Academy until midnight

"Augh…Naruto, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you…" sighed Iruka, as he turn back and walk towards the corridor, only to be assaulted by 7-8 year olds students, who notices the piece of paper on his back.

**"NAARUUTOOOO!!!"**

A particular blond-haired girl just shrugged when she heard a familiar voice in the academy calling out his name. "Nah… I'm too hungry to be bothered by that" The blond-haired girl just continues her walk towards the Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

………

"He he he… Well, that went Okay... I didn't obtain a punishment and I'm free like nothing happened." Naruto made a mischievous grin. "He he he… So, what could I do now?" she said to herself as she started thinking about which prank she would make and to whom.

"Mmhhhm…that's interesting…" The blonde girl, smiles as her mind were flooded with creative pranks, but to whom? "I could go to that forehead girl and start annoying her about that Uchiha kid. Feh!" The girl was talking to herself but then something gained her attention.

"**NO WAY!** They… they…**THEY ALREADY ERASE MY PAINTING**…Nyaaaaaaa! I used lot of energy there! **WHY… WHY GOD…?**" The girl started to clasp her hand, while looking at the darkening sky. As she walk around the corner she bumps into someone, and they were both fell on the ground.

"Owww…" said the girl, as she rubs her butt and she stands up and dusted her pants.

"Uh… sorry man... I guess I wasn't watching were I was going…" said the girl when she lends the person her hand but 'the person' just shook his head and stood up and started walking, like nothing happened.

"Ah.., **I SEE**…the 'charming Uchiha prince' doesn't allow an apology… **RIGHT?**" She asked with sarcasm and just as she expected, 'her highness' doesn't want to talk to a commoner like her. The Uchiha boy didn't even answer her, even an annoyed 'Hnp' was not present, it's like they never even bump to each other or she wasn't existed in 'his' world. The Last Uchiha walk on the path she had taken moments ago…

"**ARGHH… HOW RUDE!" **Naruto started, expecting the Uchiha to give her cold shoulders.** "YOU KNOW UCHIHA… I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE OTHER GIRLS SEE IN YOU…YOU ARE JUST A JERK, STUPID AND AN IDIOT ONE… WITH NO MANNERS WHATSOEVER, YOU'RE JUST A WALKING STATUE!!" **Yelled Naruto to Sasuke and after that he stopped walking and turned his face to her. Their gazes' met, as Naruto saw his cold onyx-eyes, his face was void of any emotion.

"That's what you think?" The raven-haired boy asks the blonde girl.

"Uh…" Naruto was taken aback; she hadn't foreseen the Uchiha to answer her. 'Maybe I hit the right spot and annoyed him!'

"Yeah? **YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THINK!**" Naruto proudly said to the boy. She never expected the Uchiha smirk at her. 'Uh…w-why, why is he smirking?...I don't see something funny here..?' thought the girl. As she looks around and thinking about what she said.

"Oh… I never thought you could think…" Sasuke told the Naruto as he walks away without even glancing back at the blonde girl.

"Wha… **WHAT!**" Naruto was going to ask him again, what her meant but her minds translate it a few seconds later, and so she shriek at the retreating Uchiha.

"**STUPID UCHIHA YOU WILL SEE…" **Naruto started with a maniacal grin in her face.** "YOU WILL SEE ONE DAY HOW WISE I CAN BE AND THEN YOU'LL BEG FOR MERCY…!!"** Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he was slowly disappearing into her view. **"YOU'D WISH YOU NEVER SAID WHAT YOU JUST SAID!! NOBODY ESCAPES THE WRATH OF UZUMAKI, NARUTO!!" **Naruto added as she turn her back, not bothering at the curses and swearing of the shop owners who was irritated at her outburst, it's just that she's cursing under her breath as she walks at the path way towards her favorite spot and food in the whole wide world, The Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

'Yeah, Yeah… You'll see Stupid Uchiha Rock…!'(4) Thought the girl as she greeted as usual by the old man and Ayame-chan. Well, when she got there, there was a Ramen bowl waiting for her, Ichiraku always knows when he is coming. When she saw the ramen she quickly jumps into her favorite stool and started eating.

………

Iruka was having a bad day... yesterday he was assaulted by his own students. He couldn't fight back because Hokage-sama's honorable grandson was included and of course he wouldn't hurt his precious students, except for one particular blonde-pigtailed girl. He was also pissed that he woke up late because his body was aching all-over.

He saw that he was near the classroom so he composed himself while removing a bondage at his cheeks, he needed to be a role model to his students so having a bondage on his face was quite… barbaric. 'I don't want my students to see me like I was on a fight, but I'm a ninja right? Oh, whatever' Iruka just shrugs and took a final look at himself and made a short apologize speech in his mind.

When he was ready Umino Iruka opened the door and he going to wave at his students as his hands was on his eye level when he stepped on something and he slips, he was going forward and at this rate it would hurt. As he was moving forward he saw a glimpse of something long… like a rope, so his ninja training helps him and so he quickly grabs the rope and his momentum stops and he stand coolly at the center. 'So your prank backfired huh? Let's see your face now Naruto' he looks at the seat at the center only to see a grinning Naruto. But before he could ask what's wrong, he felt something warm soak his head, shoulder up to his Chunnin vest.

"**YOU'RE LATE!! THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT IRUKA-SENSEI!!" **Naruto shouted happily, not bothering to listen at her classmate annoyed comments about her voice. Keiko just prods the hyperactive girl and whispers something about 'Naru-chan, isn't that a little too much? I mean the orange paint?'

That's when a loud shout covered the half of the Hidden Village of Konoha, It was the same as yesterday, but this time it was fiercer and menacing than ever. The villagers ignore it as it was just the normal things they heard at this time of the morning.

………

"Well, class as you see… today we'll practice Henge no Jutsu" Iruka told his students, and focusing his gaze on a particular blonde-pigtailed girl. His back is still aching from the assault yesterday and of course there's still that orange paint in his body although he used Henge no jutsu to cover himself. 'Nice one, Naruto. I'll get my revenge at you' His childhood traits came back to him as he thinks of a suitable prank to the annoying would-be-kunoichi.

"Awww…" All of the students were, synchronize their displeasure. Well, not actually all, there were a couple who didn't whine.

"Now, Now, you'll have to make teams of six…-" Iruka tried to calm his student and he was now explaining their activity for that day when he was cut by a student.

"Why?" A boy ask, not really interested but was just annoying their teacher. So far it didn't work.

"Oh… well let me tell you…The Hokage wants to know the abilities of all of you children so we… kinda… err... I decided to make some historic plays-"again was interrupted, but he just kept his temper, since the children… no, the Genin candidates are perky, and still playful.

"What does that have to do with our abilities…?" asked a girl said as she huff and cossed her arms in her chest.

"Well... as I was saying before the interruption, you'll have to use Henge No Jutsu…because It will be an historic play… you could want to represent the day when was announced the Third Hokage, or when the first was in charge of the village, or when Konoha fought with the rock, or…-"

"Could the play, is about the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?!" Yelled loudly from a loud and perky girl… imagine _WHO._

'_Uh..Oh…' _thought Iruka, as he scratches the scar in the bridge in his nose.

"Err… no… Naruto…The story about the Kyuubi attack can't be… so erase that lil' idea of your head and…-" …Veins started to show in Iruka's forehead. Why did his students do cut him?! He barely finished a sentence in this meeting!

"But why, sensei… If Naru-chan **WANTS** the Kyuubi story…" The girl named Keiko said in a clam voice and she paused to inhales. "**WHY CANT SHE HAVE IT?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE YONDAIME KILLING KYUUBI?! WE SHOULD BE PROUD ABOUT IT! AND THAT'S THE LATEST BIG NEWS! FROM THIS BORING VILLAGE!**" The students were now watching her… making sure they hold their ears, and kept a distance.

"Err… Keiko-chan, I'm glad you are recovered and all the stuff… but, as I was saying…" Iruka paused, and doing the same thing his students did… he inhale. "**YOU CANT HAVE THAT STORY…! TAKE AN OTHER ONE AND THAT'S IT! GO AND MAKE YOUR TEAM AND PRACTICE! I WANT THAT ROLEPLAY IN 3 HOURS..!" **yelled and exasperate Iruka as he went out through the door, without looking back at his students.

………

"Uh… Iruka-sensei is sure grumpy today…" Naruto whispered to her friend, Keiko nodded.

"Yeah… Naru-chan I sure felt that too… but well maybe we can talk to him later… so why don't we go make a team and practice? ehehehe…" Keiko replied to her blonde friend, and then grinning in a mischievous way.

"…**SURE! WHAT'S THE STORY?!**" Naruto yelled, not asking a question.

"…**THE KYUUBI STORY!**" They both yelled at the same time like they were in some-what cheerleader mode.

………

So that's it..i will expect a review..i want to know how my grammar went and that stuff..please tell me..and..errr…I will accept flames..but if they go to exaggerated… I'LL GET MAD..OK?..because I know of what I am capable…

Ja

**16estrellas **

**Editor's Note: **Sorry, it took me so long to finish this, I don't know if the writer, miss **16estrellas**, like this. If you are wondering who am I… I'm the editor, **Hiroyuki11.**

**Hiroyuki11: **Nice to see you like her version, but… I hope you like this version, too! And… err, if you are wondering, I was a pre-reader first before I was an editor in this fic! Ja Ne!

**16estrellas: **Yeah….hiro-san rocks right?...hohoho arigato boy!!...yeah so now you'll have a better story with nice grammar..:) so …this story will be the edited version, buy if you want you can also read the other story if you really want to know what is going to happen in the next chapter…so that's it…see ya!

**Last Edited:** _11/14/06 by hiroyuki11-san_


End file.
